List of Labour Co-operative Members of Parliament
An incomplete list of Labour Co-operative Members of the Parliament of the United Kingdom. Following a decision of Co-operative Congress in 1917, MPs were elected as Co-operative Party candidates from 1918. In 1927, the Cheltenham Agreement between the Co-operative Party and Labour Party led to the election of joint "Labour Co-operative" candidates. Whilst many Labour Members of Parliament are also members of the Co-operative Party, Labour Co-op MPs have the express endorsement of both parties. Numbers elected by general election * 1918 general election: 1 (Alfred Waterson, elected as Co-operative but took Labour whip) * 1922 general election: 4 (as Co-operative) * 1923 general election: 6 (as Co-operative) * 1924 general election: 5 (as Co-operative) * 1929 general election: 9 * 1931 general election: 1 * 1935 general election: 9 * 1945 general election: 23 * 1950 general election: 18 * 1951 general election: 16 * 1955 general election: 19 * 1959 general election: 16 * 1964 general election: 19 * 1966 general election: 18 * 1970 general election: 15 * February 1974 general election: 16 * October 1974 general election: 16 * 1979 general election: 17 * 1983 general election: 7 * 1987 general election: 9 * 1992 general election: 14 * 1997 general election: 28 * 2001 general election: 30 * 2005 general election: 29 Members of Parliament MPs are listed by the date of their first election and alphabetically by surname. 1918 - 1927 (first elected as Co-operative) * A. V. Alexander, Sheffield Hillsborough, 1922-31, 1935-50 * Alfred Barnes, East Ham South, 1922-31, 1935-1955 * Thomas Henderson, Glasgow Tradeston, 1922-1931, 1935-1945 * William Hirst, Bradford South, 1924-1931 * James Hudson, Huddersfield, 1923-1931; Ealing West, 1945-1950; Ealing North, 1950-1955 * Robert Craigmyle Morrison, Tottenham North, 1922-1931, 1935-1950 * Samuel Perry, Kettering, 1923-1924, 1929-1931 * Alfred Waterson, Kettering, 1918-1922 (elected as Co-operative Party but unilaterally took Labour whip in Parliament, ahead of official Congress decision) * Andrew Young, Glasgow Partick, 1923-1924 1927 - 1945 * Francis Alfred Broad, Edmonton, 1935-1945 * Daniel Chater, Hammersmith South, 1929-1931; Bethnal Green North East, 1935-1950 * Herbert Mellor Gibson, Mossley, 1929-1931 * Walter Henry Green, Deptford, 1935-1945 * William Leonard, Glasgow St. Rollox, 1931-1950 * Frederick Longden, Birmingham Deritend, 1929-1931, 1945-1950; Birmingham Small Heath, 1950-1952 * Frederick Messer, Tottenham South, 1929-1931, 1935-1950; Tottenham, 1950-1959 * Rev. George Saville Woods, Finsbury, 1935-1945; Mossley, 1945-1950; Droylsden, 1950-1951 1945 - 1959 * William Thomas Adams, Hammersmith South, 1945-1950 * Frank Beswick, Uxbridge, 1945-1959 * Joyce Butler, Wood Green, 1955-1979 * William Coldrick, Bristol North, 1945-1950; Bristol North-East, 1950-1959 * Percy Daines, East Ham North, 1945-1957 * George Darling, Sheffield Hillsborough, 1950-1974 * Norman Dodds, Dartford, 1945-1955; Erith and Crayford, 1955-1965 * Robert Edwards, Bilston, 1955-1974; Wolverhampton South East, 1974-1987 * John Forman, Glasgow Springburn, 1945-1964 * Caroline Ganley, Battersea South, 1945-1951 * Percy Holman, Bethnal Green South-West, 1945-1950; Bethnal Green, 1950-1966 * James Hindle Hudson, Ealing West, 1945-1950; Ealing North, 1950-1955 (had previously been Labour MP for Huddersfield, 1923-24) * Sydney Irving, Dartford, 1955-1970 and 1974-1979 * William Irving, Tottenham North, 1945-1950; Wood Green, 1950-1955 * Ron Ledger, Romford, 1955-1970 * Dickson Mabon, Greenock, 1955-1974; Greenock and Port Glasgow, 1974-1983 * Will Nally, Bilston, 1945-1955 * Albert Edward Oram, East Ham South, 1955-1974 * Arthur Palmer, Wimbledon, 1945-1950; Cleveland, 1952-1959; Bristol Central, 1964-1974 * John Rankin, Glasgow Tradeston, 1945-1955; Glasgow Govan, 1955-1973 * Mabel Ridealgh, Ilford North, 1945-1950 * Harriet Slater, Stoke-on-Trent North, 1955-1966 * Norman Smith, Nottingham South, 1945-1955 * John Stonehouse, Wednesbury, 1957-1974; Walsall North, 1974-1976 (from April 1976 for the English National Party) * Stanley Tiffany, Peterborough, 1945-1950 * Meredith Farrar Titterington, Bradford South, 1945-1950 * William Wheeldon, Birmingham Small Heath, 1952-1960 * Thomas Williams, Hammersmith South, 1949-1955; Barons Court, 1955-1959; Warrington, 1961-1981 * Edith Wills, Birmingham Duddeston, 1945-1950 1959 - 1979 * Jim Craigen, Glasgow Maryhill, 1974 (February)-1987''Labour Values, Co-operative Action: a tale of two parties'', The Co-operative Party, 2006. * Dick Douglas, Stirlingshire East and Clackmannan, 1970-1974; Dunfermline, 1979-1983; Dunfermline West, 1983-1992 (from 1990 for the Scottish National Party) * Ioan Evans, Birmingham Yardley, 1964-1970; Aberdare, 1974-1983; Cynon Valley, 1983-1984 * Norman Haseldine, Bradford West, 1966-1970 * William Hilton, Bethnal Green, 1966-1974 * Dickson Mabon, Greenock, 1959-1974; Greenock and Port Glasgow 1974 (February)-1983 * Alf Morris, Manchester Wythenshawe, 1964-1997 * Laurence Pavitt, Willesden West, 1959-1974; Brent South, 1974-1987 * Geoffrey Rhodes, Newcastle upon Tyne East, 1964-1974 * John Roper, Farnworth, 1970-1983 * John Stonehouse, Wednesbury 1959-1974; Walsall North 1974 (February)-1976 * John Tomlinson, Meriden, 1974-1979 1979 - 1997 * Ian Davidson, Glasgow Govan, 1992-1997; Glasgow Pollok, 1997-2005; Glasgow South West, 2005-present * George Foulkes, South Ayrshire, 1979-1983; Carrick, Cumnock and Doon Valley, 1983-2005 * Mike Gapes, Ilford South, 1992-present * Alan Keen, Feltham and Heston, 1992-present * Tommy McAvoy, Glasgow Rutherglen, 1987-2005; Rutherglen and Hamilton West, 2005-present * John McFall, Dumbarton, 1987-2005; West Dunbartonshire, 2005-present * Alun Michael, Cardiff South and Penarth, 1987-present * Lewis Moonie, Kirkcaldy, 1987-2005 * Ken Purchase, Wolverhampton North East, 1992-present * Barry Sheerman, Huddersfield, 1979-present * Don Touhig, Islwyn, 1995-present * Dennis Turner, Wolverhampton South East, 1987-2005 1997 - present * Adrian Bailey, West Bromwich West, 2000-present * Ed Balls, Normanton, 2005-present * Jim Dobbin, Heywood and Middleton, 1997-present * David Drew, Stroud, 1997-present * Louise Ellman, Liverpool Riverside, 1997-present * Linda Gilroy, Plymouth Sutton, 1997-present * Mark Hendrick, Preston, 2000-present * Meg Hillier, Hackney South and Shoreditch, 2005-present * Phil Hope, Corby, 1997-present * Jon Owen Jones, Cardiff Central, 1997-2005 * Mark Lazarowicz, Edinburgh North and Leith, 2001-present * David Lepper, Brighton Pavilion, 1997-present * Andy Love, Edmonton, 1997-present * Sarah McCarthy-Fry, Portsmouth North, 2005-present * Tony McWalter, Hemel Hempstead, 1997-2005 * Meg Munn, Sheffield Heeley, 2001-present * Doug Naysmith, Bristol North West, 1997-present * Andy Reed, Loughborough, 1997-present * Linda Riordan, Halifax, 2005-present * Angela Smith, Basildon, 1997-present * David Taylor, North West Leicestershire, 1997-present * Gareth Thomas, Harrow West, 1997-present (Labour Co-operative from 2003, previously just Labour) External links * Co-op Parliamentary Representation References * Carr, H., Pyper, H. & Erbmann, R., Labour Values, Co-operative Action: a Tale of Two Parties, The Co-operative Party, 2006 Category:Labour Co-operative MPs (UK) Labour Co-op